It is not uncommon for people, especially women, to modify the appearance of their eyebrows. Eyebrow modification is typically done through the use of tattoos, coloring, piercings, makeup, and shaping (removal of eyebrow hairs). The predominant method employed is shaping, and these hair removal methods may include hair removal creams, tweezers, lasers, scissors, waxing, and threading. Each of these methodologies has its advantages, but some flaws are inherent across the board given the present state of the technology.
Studies have shown that beauty, as perceived by others, is predominantly determined by the symmetry present in one's physical features, namely their facial structure. In order to bolster their physical appearance many individuals shape their own eyebrows to enhance their facial features and desire to do so symmetrically. However, it is often difficult to make the eyebrows symmetrical, and attempts to match one brow to the other often results in over plucked and irregularly shaped brows.
There are a number of eyebrow templates on the market that attempt to rectify this shortcoming. These templates are generally uniform in shape and do not take an individual's face shape into account. This creates shaped eyebrows that do not match the facial features of the individual. In order to consistently create the ideal brow shape given the state of the current technology, one would need a vast array of different shaped and sized templates. Additionally, some templates are attached to the individual and use adherence means such as headbands to secure the device to the individual. The headband type devices can be uncomfortable to wear and will interfere with a person's hairstyle.
Review of Related Technology:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,991 pertains to an eyebrow shaping device for shaping eyebrows. The eyebrow shaping device includes a plurality of pairs of forms defining various shapes and sizes of eyebrows. Each pair of forms comprises a right and a left template. Each form has a template portion with a cut-out defining the shape and size, a substrate portion distributed along a first surface of the template portion and designed for removing unwanted eyebrow hair, and a protective portion releasably coupled to the substrate portion for protecting the substrate portion until use.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,674 pertains to an eyebrow template that can be used to apply makeup to a person's eyebrows. The template has a saddle that is shaped to be placed against the bridge of the person's nose. The template also has a pair of guides each attached to the saddle and each having a guide opening for guiding the application of makeup to the person's eyebrows. After placing the saddle against the bridge of the person's nose the templates are adjusted to outline the person's eyebrows. Then makeup is applied to the person's eyebrows using the templates to guide the makeup application.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,462 pertains to a template that may be formed from an adhesive such as surgical tape, having an opening cut therein in the shape of an eyebrow. The template may have a low-tack adhesive coating on one side, or a depilatory coating, or one of each on both sides of the substrate. When used for eyebrow shaping, the adhesive side is adhered to the skin, and coloring is applied through the opening. When used for waxing, the depilatory coating is applied to the region around the shape of the eyebrow to be left after the depilation procedure. The depilatory coating may be a heat-activated composition, or a pressure-activated composition. The templates may be provided in pairs, in rolls of groups of pairs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,129 pertains to an eyebrow template system which enables the user to symmetrically or asymmetrically shape eyebrows to yield aesthetically pleasing shape and size. The system includes a pair of templates having openings in the desired shape of the simulated eyebrow. A template holder receives each of the pair of templates through a pair of slots, each slot receiving one of the templates. The template holder also is formed with a pair of apertures generally larger than the openings of the pair of templates to enable a user to paint the simulated eyebrows. A fastener then attaches the apparatus for applying simulated eyebrows to the user.
U.S. Patent Application 2007/0006748 pertains to a stencil strap for eyebrow-stenciling. The strap comprises a strap body having two ends mounted with a male and female adhesive plate, and a central upper and lower edge provided with an eyebrow center and nose positioning plate, wherein the two lateral sides of the positioning plate are respectively provided with elongated opening and the upper and lower edge of the opening are provided with a plurality of engaging hooks; and a plurality of stencils having a circumferential edge provided with a stepped section, the stepped section being mounted with fastening hole corresponding to the engaging hooks of the strap body, wherein the surface of the stencil is stenciling opening of various shapes.
Thus, various devices are known in the art. However, their structure and means of operation are substantially different from the present disclosure. The stencils or templates do not provide for a wide range of flexibility in the size or shape of the template. Different templates must be either interchanged or used separately. Other devices require the user to hold the device to their face with one hand, whilst using their other hand to modify their brow.
In short, the other inventions all fail to solve all the problems taught by the present disclosure. The present invention provides an adjustable template that can create virtually any shaped brow quickly and easily. The shape can then be used on each brow without fear of losing the particular desired shape. At least one embodiment of this invention is presented in the drawings below and will be described in more detail herein.